Adieu, mon Prince
by gafolle
Summary: L'un est chevalier d'Argent, à la nature bien prétentieuse. L'autre, gardien d'Or du Sanctuaire, est un séducteur émérite. Un jour, la curiosité de l'un d'eux les poussera à se rencontrer. De là naît une idylle. N'est-ce qu'un simple jeu pour Aphrodite... ou est-il question de vrais sentiments? L'histoire d'un amour impossible...


Le jour se déclinait, saupoudrant sur son passage des rayons cuivrés sur le domaine de la Grèce. Parmi ses imposantes et innombrables collines, un groupe de jeune gens bien singuliers s'y aventurait. Ils semblaient épuisés, mais leur regard déterminé n'en démenait pas moins. Chacun portait sur son dos un lourd fardeau aux reflets d'Argent. Leur armure de chevalier. La frontière du domaine sacré se présenta enfin à eux. Ils marchaient depuis plusieurs jours, sous un soleil de plombs, et pourtant, l'entrain de Mysti, à la tête du groupe, fût ravivé. Lui même n'aurait pû dire si il devait ce regain d'énergie à son statut de chevalier du lézard, que les rayons solaires n'affectaient gère, où s'il devait s'en remettre à la vanité accrue qui l'habitait. La fin de leur traversée ne tarda pas à arriver. Une fois le domaine atteint, tandis que les autres chevaliers allèrent se reposer de ce contraignant voyage, lui, décida de le prolonger. Mozes, chevalier de la baleine, le vit repartir. Surpris, il l'interpella :

« - Tu ne reste pas avec nous, Mysti ? La nuit va bientôt s'amonceler et…

-Nous ne sommes pas venu au Sanctuaire pour paresser, le coupa-t-il. C'est indigne de la confiance que le Grand Pope nous accorde.

-Ce… Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire… »

Le regard transperçant que lui jeta Mysti l'adonna à se taire. Sans une réponse, il se retourna et entreprit sa marche du crépuscule. Ses pas le menèrent à travers l'imposante vallée sacrée. Il méditait sur ses pensées, agacé par les paroles de son camarade. Sa réponse avait pu semblée dure et exagérée, mais il ne la regretta pas. Sans s'en rendre compte, il venait en fait lui-même de commettre une erreur. Le repos d'un guerrier ne devait être mis de côté. S'il le négligeait, les conséquences pouvaient être fatales. Sa vie en dépendait. Malheureusement l'inconscient avait l'esprit voilé par ses réussites. Son ardeur lui permit d'agrémenter ses ambitions. Elles se réalisèrent les unes après les autres, repoussant chaque fois plus les limites de son ego, les effaçant peu à peu. Elles disparurent définitivement dès lors qu'il eu l'honneur de pouvoir offrir ses services en un lieu si imposant. Le Sanctuaire. Là où l'élite des chevaliers, guidés par Athéna, et fervents de la justice, se perpétuait. Il avait, à l'ouverture d'innombrables combats victorieux, reçu la glorieuse armure d'Argent. Elle était symbole de sa puissance. Il n'avait jamais connu l'échec, et c'est cela même qui le poussa à en vouloir toujours d'avantage. Son orgueil le dictait, le dirigeait. Il n'appréhendait rien. Pourtant, il éprouva soudainement une étrange sensation. Le sentiment qu'un évènement bouleversant le frapperait lui traversa l'esprit. Mais, le doute ne l'immobilisa que quelques instant. Sa démesurée confiance en lui le renforça dans son idée : celle que son destin serait celui d'un héros. Sans plus hésiter, il reprit sa marche. Le jour s'effaça de plus en plus, pour finalement disparaître. De même disparu la faible part de raison du jeune chevalier.

* * *

C'était la pleine lune cette nuit là. Le chevalier d'Argent, après s'être aventuré dans les majeures partie du domaine qu'il avait à disposition, afin d'y prendre ses marques, songea que les conditions étaient idéales pour s'entraîner. La faveur des rayons lunaires le lui permit amplement. Néanmoins, il n'en éprouva pas le besoin : rien ni personne jusqu'à ce jour n'avais remis sa force en question. Et en aucun cas il ne vit cela comme un acte de faiblesse. En revanche sa connaissance du domaine sacrée était limitée, chose qu'il ne toléra pas. Afin d'y subvenir, il décida de poursuivre son investigation. Ce qui lui restait à découvrir n'était pas des moindres : la maison du Grand Pope. Elle ne pouvait se trouver, par déduction, que dans les montagnes sacrées. A l'idée de devoir pénétrer ce lieu interdit, Mysti ressentit à nouveau, et bien malgré lui, un pressentiment étrange. Ce fut la deuxième fois, en seulement une soirée. Il se résigna à ignorer cette vague de frisson, à la fois excitante et déboussolante, autant que son esprit le lui permit. Sauf qu'à mesure qu'il avançait vers les montagnes, cette vague se mua progressivement en tempête, puis en tsunami, dont sa lucidité fut victime. Quand il atteignit le pied des roches en question, ses jambes, qui lui semblaient auparavant modelées de muscles d'acier, se mirent fébrilement à trembler. Que lui arrivait-il ? Ce n'était pas la peur qui se jouait de lui ainsi. Il le savait, c'était autre chose. Comme si l'œil d'un quelquonque spectre restait fixé sur lui, exerçant une malédiction, un charme imbrisable. Tel un marionnettiste, cette force l'obligea à se retourner. Elle tira suffisamment sur ses ficelles pour lui permettre de les voir. Ils étaient douze. Douze temples. Tous plus imposants les uns que les autres, tous plus atypiques. Et surtout, ils étaient disposés de sorte à ce que l'un soit toujours plus haut que le précédent, s'enfonçant chaque fois plus dans la brume opaque qui s'étendait à perte de vue. Il lui semblait en voir une 13ème, au sommet, mais la faible visibilité dû à l'épais brouillard et la recrudescence de son sang-froid ne lui permit pas d'en être sûr. Il ne fléchit pourtant pas face à cette découverte, car son emprise, elle, persistait. C'était en fait, sans qu'il le sache, l'instinct qui l'avait guidé ainsi. Rien ni personne ne l'avait forcé. Cette intuition le fit d'ailleurs longtemps observer la partie obscure, située à la droite du premier temple. Elle l'intriguait. Néanmoins, rien ne pouvait prouver ses avances. Il continua de la scruter. C'est alors qu'il comprit qu'il avait vu juste : de façon progressive, une forme indistincte en sortit. Un bruit métallique résonnait à chacun de ses pas, et le mouvement dansant d'une cape se devinait au loin. Et surtout, elle s'approchait de lui. Lentement. Enfin, vint le moment où il pût voir son visage.

* * *

L'éclat d'une étoile. C'est l'impression qu'il eut lorsqu'il le vit pour la première fois. La blancheur de son teint ravivé par la lune, l'ondulation parfaite de ses longs cheveux, la brillance envoûtante de ses yeux bleus azurs. Le tout attisé par un voile de mystère que lui procurait l'or de son armure. Ce fût le coup de foudre dès que leurs regards se croisèrent. Mysti compris à ce moment qu'il venait de rencontrer l'être parfait. C'est en tout cas ce que lui dictait la fougue de ses sentiments soudains. Des sentiments si puissants, si pénétrants, qu'il crut que son cœur cessa de battre. Le temps semblait s'être arrêté. Plus rien ne comptait. Même la fierté qui l'étreignait depuis toujours, celle si prospère à ses yeux, disparu. Il était paralysé.

Cela n'échappa pas au regard d'Aphrodite, qui esquissa un sourire. Il s'approcha de lui d'un pas confiant, s'arrêta à quelques centimètres de son visage et, d'un geste vif, fit apparaître une rose rouge dans sa main. L'intéressé fut prit de court. Il n'osa plus respirer. Puis, la main du chevalier d'or caressa délicatement de sa fleur la joue de Mysti, qui virait peu à peu à l'écarlate, et la lâcha à ses pieds. Leurs regards s'échangèrent quelques secondes encore. Le sourire d'Aphrodite était resplendissant. Il prit alors la parole :

« -Bienvenue au Sanctuaire, jeune chevalier. ».

Sans attendre de réponse, il tourna les talons, abandonnant à sa confusion le jeune homme. Il retourna d'un pas certain en direction des temples, semant sur son chemin une pluie de pétales de roses. Elles scintillaient tel des rubis. Pas une fois il se retourna vers Mysti, ce dernier semblait par ailleurs totalement envoûté. Il ne bougea toujours pas. Durant plusieurs minutes, peut être même plusieurs heures, il ne le sut jamais, son esprit s'égara. Etait-ce un rêve ? L'homme qu'il avait vu était-il bien réel ? Encore plus étrange : Comment de tels sentiments avaient pu l'atteindre? Lui qui était jusque la si sur de lui, celui-là même qui en avait fait tomber plus d'un a ses pieds, et qui n'avait jamais connu l'échec, sentit pour la première fois un étrange sentiment l'envahir. Le sentiment d'être prisonnier d'une force supérieure et irrémédiable. Celui-là même qu'on appelle …l'Amour.

* * *

Le jour progressait lentement son ascension, de même que la fatigue de Mysti, qui n'avait pu fermer l'œil. A cela se mêlait du désespoir, celui de ne jamais revoir l'homme de ses pensées. Pire encore, il n'était peut être que le fruit de son imagination. Il en frissonna d'horreur. Ses camarades se réveillaient, l'un après l'autre, et se préparaient à la journée qui les attendait. Le jeune homme était retourné dans leur foyer peu avant le levé du soleil, et depuis lors il n'avait pas bougé de son lit. Les membres le long du corps, les yeux tournés vers le plafond. Il était tourmenté. Quand les autres passèrent devant lui, c'est ce qu'ils se dirent. Bien qu'étonnés, ils continuèrent leur chemin, sans plus s'attarder. Pourtant, l'un d'entre eux, Astèrion, surnommé le chevalier « aux tristes pensées », s'arrêta. Ses pouvoirs n'étant pas assez précis, il ne sut pas exactement ce dont souffrait Mysti. Il pouvait en effet lire dans les pensées, mais ne pouvait en capter qu'une partie, celle qui concernait les émotions. Les comprendre n'était pas de son ressort. Il fut sidéré de voir que c'était l'amour dont il était question. Parmi tous les chevaliers d'argent, Mysti était considéré comme le plus grand, du fait de sa puissance et de son esprit impartial. Le voir réduit ainsi, le cœur épris d'un individu… Astèrion ne su que dire. Comment une telle chose s'était produite ? Et comment pouvait-elle lui nuire à ce point? Inquiet, il s'approcha de lui.

« Le jour se lève, commença-t-il. Notre entrainement va commencer.

- …

- Mysti…

- Quoi ?

- Heu, tu… Les autres vont finir par t'attendre. Tu es sûr que tout va bien ?

- Oui, oui, ne t'en fait pas. Dit leur que j'arrive tout de suite.

- Très bien. »

Il entreprit de tourner les talons pour rejoindre les autres, quand un fait l'interpella. Le regard de Mysti était soutenu de cernes violacées. Bien que peu visibles, elles lui étaient tout aussi inhabituelles que l'emprise incontrôlable qui nuisait tant à son esprit. Cela le conforta dans son hypothèse. L'évènement en question, dont son camarade avait fait les frais, s'était déroulé cette nuit, dans le Sanctuaire. Il en voulu alors à Mozes de ne pas avoir insisté pour qu'il reste avec eux. Pourtant cela n'aurait certainement rien changé, non seulement le chevalier de la baleine n'avait pas l'esprit assez avisé pour contredire Mysti, mais de plus l'évènement en question paraissait inévitable. Il aurait finit un jour ou l'autre par croiser l'individu à l'origine de ses tourments. Sans plus approfondir la question, il se retourna et sortit. La réponse se présenterait d'elle-même bien assez vite.

* * *

Assis sur un rocher en bordure de falaise, Mysti observait le ciel. Après plusieurs jours passés à tenter de s'investir du mieux qu'il put dans son devoir, de ce pourquoi il était là, et à oublier cette fameuse nuit, il semblait enfin reprendre le contrôle des choses. Ses missions, simples mais diverses, l'avait bien aidé dans cette voie. Tantôt il dû réprimander des nuisibles, superviser des entrainements, tantôt il s'acquitta d'escortes en tout genres. Ses camarades finirent peu à peu par abandonner leur suspicion. Sauf Astèrion. Ce dernier, encore perplexe face à l'ampleur des sentiments dont il avait été témoin, restait sur ses gardes. Mysti n'y prêtait guère attention. De sa place il patientait, serein. Mais, tandis qu'il était seul chargé en reconnaissance des frontières du domaine, il crut voir un éclat doré sur sa gauche. Celui d'une armure en or. Lui qui était depuis lors attentif à la moindre apparition de quelque chevalier de bronze, que le Grand Pope voulait desservir, en oublia sa quête. Il se leva sur le champ, une lueur d'espoir dans les yeux. Et l'inimaginable se produit : Aphrodite apparu. Il se trouvait sur l'autre bout de la falaise. Mysti l'avait immédiatement reconnu. Le désir brûlant qui naissait en lui et la vue de la silhouette à l'aspect si singulier de l'inquisiteur furent révélateurs. A nouveau, le vide se fit autour de lui. Plus rien ne comptait. Sans plus réfléchir, il se mit à courir. De plus en plus vite. A tel point qu'il cru que des ailes lui poussaient dans le dos. Lorsqu'enfin il arriva près du chevalier d'Or, ce dernier semblait l'attendre. Il était allongé sur le côté, une main accoudée à sa tête, l'autre tenant sa cape préalablement enlevé. De sa bouche pendait une magnifique rose, la plus sublime, la plus rougeoyante qu'il ait jamais vu. Ses yeux, jusque là fermés, s'ouvrirent, hypnotisant ceux de Mysti au passage. Il s'approcha encore de lui, et s'agenouilla. L'envie irrésistible de caresser son bien-aimée, de se prouver qu'il était bien réel, le transperça. Mais il n'osa pas. Sa main, qu'il venait de lever, s'arrêta. Son corps était si beau, l'aura qui l'entourait, si apaisante… Le jeune homme ne voulait pas prendre le risque de ternir cette perfection. De ce fait, il se sentit tressaillir lorsque, à son insu, l'autre lui pris la main. Elle était d'une douceur incomparable, même l'or de son armure, qu'il sentait au bout de ses doigts, ressemblait à du velours. Puis, il se redressa et de son autre main, pris la fleur suspendu entre ses lèvres et l'accrocha sur l'oreille du jeune homme, prenant soin au passage de ne pas l'effleurer de ses piquants. Ils restèrent longtemps ainsi à se contempler, sans mot dire. Mysti, au bout d'un moment, qui parut long comme l'infini, pris enfin la parole :

« - Jamais je n'avais rencontré quelqu'un comme toi auparavant.

- Cela n'est pas étonnant.

- Oui, je… Je me posais d'ailleurs une question : qui es-tu ? Une armure en or… Je pensais qu'il ne s'agissait que d'un mythe. Y'en-a-t-il beaucoup comme toi ? Ces temples…

- Cela fait deux questions. Mais je répondrais volontiers à la première. Tu as devant toi Aphrodite : chevalier de la beauté. Egalement Saint du Poisson, à titre officiel. Mais qu'importe mon rang. » Il sourit brièvement. « C'est pour toi que je suis venu aujourd'hui. »

L'intéressé ravala sèchement sa salive. Il chercha ses mots.

« - Et j'en suis honoré. » Il rougit promptement. « Je ne suis pas étonné que tu ai reçu le titre de chevalier de la beauté, la tienne n'a d'égal que ton charme…

- Humm… Toi aussi tu me plais beaucoup, tu sais. » Son regard se fit espiègle. « Et toi, comment te nommes-tu, séduisant chevalier ? »

Son cœur battait à n'en plus finir. Il en oublia presque l'usage de la parole. Les doigts caressants qui se déplaçaient en vas-et-viens sur sa joue ne l'aidèrent pas à se concentrer d'avantage. Bien au contraire, ils l'enivraient. Dans un ultime effort, il reprit sur lui. Ainsi, ce fut par le biais d'un murmure à peine audible qu'il exprima sa réponse :

«- Mysti.

- Quel joli nom. Il est digne d'un Prince.»

Il voulu le remercier, mais aucun son ne sortit de sa gorge. L'énivrance de sa voix l'ébranla à tel point qu'il en devint muet. Son désir atteignit peu à peu le seuil critique. Il avait envie d'Aphrodite. Ses lèvres, ses mains, son corps, il voulait les toucher… Tout le poussait dans cette voie. Son sang le brulait dans ses veines. Il tremblait.

L'intéressé le sentit, et il le lu dans son regard. Les dernières traces de son séducteur et éternel sourire se dissipèrent. Ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent. Ses paupières glissèrent, ne formant ainsi plus qu'un fil. Il prit des deux mains le visage du jeune chevalier.

« - Ne dit plus rien… »

Alors, il l'embrassa. Mysti laissa enfin parler ses pulsions, et le lui rendit avec fougue. Aphrodite n'en fit que plus entreprenant. De sa main droite, il lui enleva son casque. Puis elle glissa progressivement, du cou au torse, lui enlevant au passage tout ce qu'elle rencontrait.

L'autre plongea la main dans les cheveux au bleu si doux du chevalier d'Or, et laissa parler à sa guise le reste de son corps. Le souffle haletant, ils continuèrent leurs investigations. Le soleil arrivait à son Zénith, éclairant de ses rayons les corps des deux hommes entrelacés. Les falaises qui les entouraient s'offraient à eux. Et elles ne furent pas les seules. Ensemble, ils parcoururent le Septième Ciel.

* * *

Un frisson glacial lui caressa l'échine. D'instinct, il ouvrit les yeux. La pièce baignait dans une douce chaleur, que le jour découlant entreprit d'apporter. Le lit dans lequel il se trouvait n'était pas le sien. Son hôte lui, l'était en quelque sorte. Tout au plus l'espace de cette nuit, qu'ils avaient passés ensembles. Aphrodite le regarda quelques temps, puis détourna son regard. Les frissons s'amplifièrent. Son inquiétude aussi. Ce n'était pourtant pas Shaka, Saint d'Or de la Vierge, qui en était la cause. Il repensa alors à son jeune amant, lequel se trouvait être un chevalier d'Argent. Le seul qui fut jusqu'ici digne d'appréhender son intérêt. Jamais il ne s'était imaginé un seul jour qu'il se rabaisserait ainsi l'honneur de son statut en dépendait. Mais ce dernier était différent. Le souvenir de leur première rencontre ne cessait d'hanter ses rêves. Etais-ce lui, la cause de ce brusque ressentiment ? L'augure de ce présage grondait en lui, tel l'orage avant la tempête… Le doute, qu'il entretenait depuis déjà plusieurs jours, se renforça. Avait-il bien fait de laisser seul son bien-aimant à la merci du Grand Pope ? L'imposteur dont lui seul connaissait le terrible secret ? A cette idée, il ne fit que plus soupçonneux à l'égard de ce qui pouvait advenir au jeune homme. Les ordres d'un fou planaient sur sa tête. Il encourait des dangers à tout moment. Et c'est bien malgré lui qu'il envisagea le pire : qu'un de ces dangers, qu'il redoutait le plus, lui soit fatal. Oui. Maintenant il en était certain. Sa vie était en péril. La culpabilité, mêlée à la panique, le submergèrent. Il fallait à tout prix qu'il le retrouve. Sa survie dépendait de ses actes. Lui seul pouvait modifier le tragique destin qui l'attendait, et il le ferait, quel qu'en soit le prix à payer.

Il se leva sur le champ. Les draps volèrent sur son passage. Cela arracha un bref gémissement de la part de son compagnon, qui commençait peu à peu à émerger, mais il ne s'en soucia guère. Le temps lui comptait. Il revêtit aussi vite que possible son armure, mais le désordre qu'ils mirent touts deux la veille, dans leur hâte, ne lui laissa pas de répit. Lorsqu'il trouva enfin sa jambe gauche, il était au bord d'une crise de nerfs. Comment avait-elle put atterrir en un endroit si improbable ? Mais il n'eut pas le temps de méditer là-dessus. Tout en l'enfilant, il tituba à cloche pied jusqu'aux escaliers. Il les descendit en trombe et franchit enfin le seuil de la 6ème maison. Néanmoins son soulagement fût de courte durée, car l'étape qui l'attendait était difficile, et il dû s'arrêter pour y réfléchir. Son corps se consumait comme la braise sous l'effort, il avait le souffle court. Mais cela l'importait peu. Où pouvait-il bien être ? Il n'était pas un instant envisageable de demander au Pope la destination du jeune homme, pourtant il ne pouvait se résoudre à chercher à l'aveuglette. Son amant pouvait se trouver n' importe où dans le monde à l'heure actuelle. Les minutes qui s'affichaient devant lui étaient décisives, il ne pouvait se résoudre à en perdre d'avantage. Il fallait qu'il trouve un moyen de… Soudain, un flash l'assaillit. Une énergie, puissante comme l'éclair, le transperça de part en part. Ses jambes, de même que ses mains, ne lui obéirent plus, et il ne ressentit plus rien, pas même le poids de son armure. Peut être tomba-t-il sous l'effet du choc, il ne le sut pas. Puis, sa vision se troubla, et les couleurs disparurent progressivement. Ce fut le noir absolu.

* * *

L'Océan. L'iode et les vagues se mêlaient en un tourbillon interminable. Sous ses flots, des créatures aux couleurs éclatantes nageaient parmi les coraux. Le tout formant un ballet somptueux, dont les récifs étaient témoins. Parmi ces mystères enfouis, l'un d'eux se détachait clairement. Il rayonnait d'une énergie formidable. C'était celle d'un Cosmos. Il ne pouvait s'agir que de lui. Le mystère en question, était en fait l'être de ses songes. Celui qui était le plus cher à ses yeux. Et qu'il devait sauver. « Mysti… ». Les vagues semblaient plus vivantes que jamais. Leur écho se mua en ce nom qu'il affectionnait tant. L'envie de le rejoindre lui sembla insoutenable. « Mystiiiiii… ». C'est alors que sans prévenir, cette énergie disparue. La mer ne fut pas la seule victime de cet abandon. Au plus profond de son cœur, Aphrodite sentit son espoir vaciller. C'est à ce moment précis qu'il réalisa à quel point il l'aimait. Oui, il l'aimait, de tout son être, de toute son âme. Jamais il n'aurait pensé éprouver de tels sentiments à l'égard de quelqu'un, pourtant les faits étaient là. Le plus déplorable fut qu'il s'en rende compte à cet instant précis, l'instant même où il le perdit. L'instant, où sa vie trépassa, emportant avec elle le cœur du chevalier d'Or. Sa douleur était sans pareil. Le Saint du Poisson décupla alors ses forces d'une façon inimaginable, à tel point que le courant de l'eau, à travers laquelle Mysti s'était adonné avant de sombrer, en fut atteint. Les vagues changèrent de direction, abandonnant le sable éternel qui recouvrait la berge. Un tourbillon d'une force incommensurable se mua peu à peu au cœur même des flots. Soudain, une masse brillante et dorée émergea de son centre, propulsant par delà plusieurs kilomètres un jet d'écume blanche. L'eau retomba d'un seul coup, dessinant sur sont passage de gigantesques vibrations. La silhouette qui peu de temps auparavant fendit la mer n'était autre qu'Aphrodite lui-même. Poussé par l'intensité de son désespoir, il était parvenu à canaliser un Cosmos d'une puissance folle, se retrouvant ainsi de la Grèce au Japon en quelques secondes. Mais ce furent les secondes de trop. Pourtant l'amour qu'il portait refusait de l'écouter. D'un saut prodigieux il était parvenu sur la côte. Le cœur serré, il observait au loin le corps de Mysti. Etendu sur le ventre, les cheveux brillants au soleil. Il semblait paisible. Aphrodite s'approcha d'un pas trainant, les yeux brillants de larmes. Il tomba à genoux à côté de lui et, aussi délicatement que possible, retourna son corps. Son visage était celui d'un ange. Le chevalier se mit alors à pleurer. C'était en voyant la tombe de sable vide surmonté de l'inscription « Pegasus », feinte qu'il jugea fort désinvolte, qu'il avait deviné l'auteur, et la cause de son trépas. Au moins son cher et tendre n'avait pas souffert lors de son ultime combat, et la colère foudroyante qu'il avait éprouvé envers son adversaire s'en retrouva apaisé. Mysti était mort en chevalier, et cela le réconforta quelque peu. Mais la fierté, bien que présente, ne suffit pas à surmonter son chagrin. Il prit son corps inerte dans ses bras, et se pencha afin de lui offrir un tout dernier baiser. Ses lèvres trempées de larmes savouraient une dernière fois les siennes. Son goût si doux et si subtil resterait gravé pour toujours dans ses souvenirs.

Avant de se relever, Aphrodite se pencha plus près encore sur le corps de son défunt compagnon. Sa joue collée à la sienne, la bouche à hauteur de son oreille, il lui murmura tout bas ses dernières paroles :

« - Saches que jamais je ne t'oublierais. A jamais tu resteras dans mon cœur. Tu étais m'as raison de vivre, maintenant que tu n'es plus, je vivrais encore, dans le but seul d'honorer ta mémoire. Et si je dois mourir un jour pour enfin te rejoindre, mon aimé, ce sera comme toi, en chevalier. » Il déglutit silencieusement sur ces dernières paroles. La vie qu'il avait menée ne comptait plus ses nombreuses erreurs. Il en avait tué plus d'un, et à quel nom ? C'était là le problème. Il ne pouvait s'en prendre qu'à lui-même. Il se jura tout de même de laver son passé bafoué au moment voulu, lorsque sonnera l'heure de son dernier duel. Il irait jusqu'au bout de sa promesse. Pour son salut, et pour Mysti.

« - Adieu, mon beau prince. » Il se leva, et partit. Le dernier regard qu'il lui accorda fut celui d'un homme effondré et déterminé à la fois. Bientôt arriverait le moment où il le retrouverait. D'ici là, il continuerait sa route, et vivrait pour deux. Il serait fort. Et jamais, il n'abandonnerait.

Pour la première fois, il matérialisa une rose violette, et la jeta dans la mer. Qu'importe sa signification, pour lui, c'était un message d' « au revoir ». Ses pétales se dispersèrent à la surface, et le Saint du Poisson, encore sous le poids de ses émotions, esquissa un faible sourire.

Un cœur violet s'était formé entre les vagues.


End file.
